Generic fastening devices are used in order to connect together the overhead storage compartment elements in aircraft cabins. Generally, the overhead storage compartment elements have been previously attached to fastening points on the cabin deck by fastening means arranged on their upper faces. Due to tolerances, slight deviations in the positions of the overhead storage compartment elements occur in the fastening points and the overhead storage compartment elements. Deviations in the position are disadvantageous both for the visual appearance of the overhead storage compartment elements in the direction of the longitudinal axis of the aircraft (X-axis) and for aligning the so-called passenger service channel (PSC). The passenger service channel comprises, on the sides of the overhead storage compartment elements to be connected, coupling elements which have to be aligned with one another without being subjected to load. The overhead storage compartment elements are, therefore, fastened together at their sides facing one another on their lower faces facing the cabin floor. High requirements are set in the aircraft industry for the fatigue strength, the fire resistance and the noise properties of the fastenings. At the same time, the components have to be as lightweight as possible in order to keep the fuel consumption as low as possible. During the flight, the cabin is subjected to changing loads so that forces act on the overhead storage compartment elements.
The fastening devices known from the prior art additionally have to be arranged on the overhead storage compartment elements after the overhead storage compartment elements have been attached to the cabin ceiling. The additional time required therefor is considerable, with the large number of overhead storage compartment elements to be connected together.